


not nineteen forever

by madhoney



Series: nct runs a store! [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, WeishenV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Cute, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fun, Gay, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, More Characters Coming later - Freeform, Retail AU, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day, and dumb, i really loved writing it, my best work, they work at that big craft store chain, what would michaels be like if nct was running it, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhoney/pseuds/madhoney
Summary: “I don’t have a ‘thing,’ by the way,” Renjun clarified quietly. “I just think the concept of Valentine’s Day has been bastardized to the point of no return and I don’t care to take part in such a ritual.”Jaemin rolled his eyes as they entered the breakroom.“So dramatic,” Jaemin snorted as he started twisting the combination lock on his locker. “It’s just a fun, light thing. So, we will be celebrating.”





	not nineteen forever

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THIS IS LATE for a valentine's day post but i do not care.
> 
> ngl this was so fun to write and it's easily the fastest i've ever written anything ^_^
> 
> i will be back soon with lots more stories too because lord knows i have enough to tell o.O
> 
> please enjoy! <3

“Didn’t we just put Christmas stuff on clearance like, yesterday?” Renjun grumbled, cutting open a box of Valentine’s themed candy.

“Yeah, welcome to retail,” Johnny, the assistant manager, laughed as he passed by. “Hey, when you’re done stocking that, would you mind recovering the baking aisle? It looks like shit.”

“Yeah sure, sure,” he responded.

Just another day working at the crafts store. It wasn’t a dream, but it was some spending money in his pocket. He only applied as a seasonal associate after seeing his boyfriend, Jaemin, apply and get called for an interview the next day.

Renjun himself remembered a very stressed-looking Kun, the store manager, basically admitting that he was hiring anyone with a pulse.

Now that the seemingly unending nightmare that was the holiday season was over, Renjun was offered the opportunity to stay as a permanent associate. So he did – because Jaemin stayed too.

It was boring and tedious and mind-numbing, but it was more bearable when they could work together.

“Beep beep!”

Renjun’s attention was drawn from the various packages of sprinkles he was color-coding only to see Jaemin scooting his way down the aisle leaning against a shopping cart.

“Look what we just got in,” Jaemin beamed, pointing to the springy, glittery heart antenna headband on his head. “Fucking _cute_ , right?”

“Jaemin, it’s...trash. Just like everything else we sell here,” Renjun grimaced. “Also, it’s January third.”

He turned back to the blue dusting sugar in his hands, looking for the right peg to hang them up on.

“Why are people like this? Who pulls all these things down, looks at them, and then just tosses them on the shelf like this?”

Jaemin huffed, pulling his RF scanner from his vest pocket and scanning the barcode.

“C-14. Right there,” Jaemin said, pointing to empty hook.

Renjun sighed and slotted the pack into the correct spot.

“I would’ve found it if you gave me another second...”

“Pay attention to me. Tell me I’m cute,” Jaemin demanded, crossing his arms.

Renjun tilted his head, annoyed. “Obviously, you’re cute. But _this_ dumb thing has nothing to do with it.”

He flicked at one of the small, sparkly hearts bobbing on his boyfriend’s head.

_“Back-up to the front, please. Back up to the front.”_

They looked at each other after hearing the same call over their walkie-talkies.

_“Renjun? Jaemin? One of you available to help with the line up front?”_

Neither particularly felt like opening up on register, but duty called.

“Nose’s goes!”

Jaemin touched his finger to his nose just a split-second before the other, earning an exasperated groan from Renjun. This was the law of the land – without it, there would be chaos.

“On my way,” he muttered into his radio, before trudging towards the front end of the store.

He stepped behind an open register and caught an apologetic glance from Jungwoo, a cashier, for having to drag him all the way up here to help.

“Next to register three, please.”

Renjun could barely hide his look of repulsion as he rung up a pile of cheap Valentine’s Day party decorations for two older women. It was just as well, considering they barely seemed to acknowledge his existence.

_Can’t believe people are really buying this garbage already. Insane._

Soon, it was closing time. As per usual, Jaemin and Renjun did their best to tidy up and placed all the returned merchandise to the sales floor. Jungwoo was emptying the trash cans around the store and helping clean up the seasonal sections, which were always the most abused.

“I’m actually excited for Valentine’s Day this year,” Jungwoo said dreamily, stuffing a little teddy bear holding a red heart back into its place on the shelf. “I might actually have someone to share it with for once...”

Renjun half-sneered – he didn’t know Jungwoo well enough to be interested in a conversation about his love-life, so it wasn’t worth a full sneer.

“Valentine’s Day is just a capitalist scheme to make people think they need to buy a whole bunch of crap like _this_ ,” he held up a gingerbread house that was rebranded as something called a cupid’s cottage. “Just to celebrate love. I mean, what even is this? Who makes gingerbread house for Valentine’s Day? It’s ludicrous.”

“Ha!”

Jaemin’s laugh could be heard from a few aisles over. It was so quiet in the store with the music turned off – so naturally, he was eavesdropping.

“Ah, Injunnie is just doing his cynical thing again,” Jaemin noted.

“It’s not my ‘cynical thing’ – I don’t have a ‘cynical thing!’”

“Yes, you do. You pretend you hate something just because everyone else loves it,” Jaemin sighed.

“Alright guys, I’m doing my last walk of the store now,” Johnny interrupted, exhaustion on his face. “Looks decent so far so go ahead to the back and get ready to clock out. Good job everyone.”

The three of them nodded.

Wow, 9:30. They were lucky to be walking out by 11:30 during the height of the holiday season. They were all glad to see the end of that anarchy for a while.

Jungwoo turned out of the aisle to put his cart away while Jaemin and Renjun strolled towards the back together.

“I don’t have a ‘thing,’ by the way,” Renjun clarified quietly. “I just think the concept of Valentine’s Day has been bastardized to the point of no return and I don’t care to take part in such a ritual.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes as they entered the breakroom.

“So dramatic,” Jaemin snorted as he started twisting the combination lock on his locker. “It’s just a fun, light thing. So, we _will_ be celebrating.”

Doyoung, a custom framer, shuffled into the breakroom to start gathering his things. Jungwoo wasn’t far behind him.

“Nope. Not me. I won’t be contributing to the Valentine’s hype industry. It’s a principle!” Renjun was adamant as he hung up his vest.

“I hear that,” Doyoung piped up, slotting his walkie-talkie into the charging stand and untying his framer’s apron. “Overhyped, overpriced nonsense holiday.”

“O-oh, you think?” Jungwoo’s soft voice chimed in.

Doyoung suddenly seemed to trip over his words, blushing ever so slightly. “Well, I mean... It _can_ be meaningful. Conceptually, I’m totally on board with it. But all the mess that comes with it...”

Jungwoo nodded. That seemed to be an acceptable answer from his crush.

“Okay, bag checks,” Johnny called, breezing into the back room on his way-too-long legs.

Renjun and Jaemin zipped opened their backpacks and their manager took a cursory glance inside. Doyoung held open the plastic grocery bag that he used for his lunch until Johnny gave a thumbs up.

One by one, they clocked out on the old desktop computer and left, heading towards the front doors.

Renjun noticed a paint set that had been left on a random shelf in the framing department. Before he could decide if he wanted to waste (everyone’s) time and try to put it back in its rightful place, or if he should fuck it because he was off the clock, Jaemin was already tugging him along by his sleeve.

Johnny set the burglar alarm and shooed everyone out of the front door, sending them off for the night with a wave while he locked up.

Jaemin rounded the side of Renjun’s used green Corolla, a hand-me-down car from his older sister, throwing his backpack into the back before slipping into the front seat. Renjun plopped into the driver’s seat with a grunt.

Renjun knew Jaemin was annoyed, considering he was literally incapable of concealing his emotions.

“Chipotle? My treat – I just got paid.”

Jaemin scoffed. “Uh yeah, so did I, obviously. But you’re welcome to pay all the same.”

He turned to stare out of the window while Renjun started the car. Jaemin wasn’t irritated enough to forget to hijack the aux cord so he could play his music at least.

It was a pretty quiet ride under the faint stars except for whatever was new on spotify’s Grime Daily station playing faintly.

They picked up their usual order to go from the location not far from their store, saying hi to the same smiley kid that they saw working there at least 70% of the time, and headed for home. As expected, Jaemin ate all the chips and guac before Renjun was even pulling up in his driveway to drop him off.

Frankly, Renjun never understood his obsession with the chips. They were perpetually stale and unevenly salted. It was a waste.

But Jaemin liked what he liked.

“Hey thanks for the carpet of crumbs on the seat,” Renjun laughed as Jaemin slid out of the passenger’s side and opened the backdoor to get his bag.

Jaemin dramatically brushed the crumbs out of the car for him before leaning against the door.

“Are you working tomorrow?”

Renjun hummed. “Closing again. You?”

“Yeah, it’s a mid shift though,” he sniffed. “Well. At least I won’t have to listen to all your crochety bullshit. Night night!”

Jaemin swung the door closed before Renjun had a chance to retort.

He scowled while watching to make sure his boyfriend got inside his house safely (because that was a big worry in their suburban, upper-middle class neighborhood).

“Calling me ‘crochety,’ ha!” he grumbled to himself while he drove around the corner to his own home. “Fine. I’ll show him. He’s not gonna know what hit him.”

 

///

 

_“Do we have anymore Valentine’s Day kids crafting kits?”_

The question crackled in Renjun’s ear-piece.

“Um...maybe? Hang on let me check,” he answered, heading over to the section that housed the last of holiday’s merchandise.

 _“We’ve been out for a few days,”_ Taeyong, one of the floor managers added, laughing. _“You just asked yesterday, Jeno.”_

_“Oh yeah, sorry.”_

Renjun started walking back to where he had left his cart of go-backs by the fake floral stems.

“I’m outta here,” Jaemin smiled, suddenly appearing beside him and slinging his arm around his shoulder. “Walk me to the back.”

A couple of other employees were huddled in the breakroom for no good reason when the two strolled in.

“You got off for Valentine’s Day? No fair,” Ten pouted as he sat eating a bag of takis, kicking his Vans-covered toes against the leg of the table.

Ten was the store’s ““operations specialist.”” Half of the employees didn’t know exactly what it was he did or who he really answered to, but everyone knew he was important (he made sure of that). There were supposed to be two people in his role, but Ten had been coping on his own, working six days a week while a manager at least covered the bare minimum of his responsibilities for his day off.

“You _only_ work in the mornings, so I can’t believe that’s a big inconvenience. But if you want off that badly, just tell Kun. He’ll make sure stuff is taken care of,” Jaehyun, the custom framing manager suggested, taking a swig from a bottle of sprite.

Ten thought for a moment before standing.

“Yeah but then I wouldn’t be able to complain about having to work.”

“Fair enough,” Jaehyun sighed and shook his head. “You guys have plans?”

Suddenly, three sets of eyes were on Renjun specifically, and he wondered how Jaemin managed to escape such scrutiny even though he was pretty sure he was one-half of “the guys” in question.

“I don’t know, Renjun – _do_ we have plans?”

He sucked in a confident inhale.

“Still no. I stand firm in my rejection of the Valentine’s industrial complex.”

Jaehyun looked from Renjun to Jaemin and back to Renjun again. Ten just squinted his eyes in confusion.

“Oh my god, you’re so weird.”

To be honest, Ten said that about a dozen times a day so everyone just ignored it.

“So, hey, shouldn’t you be like, working?” Jaehyun asked, turning to Ten. “Maybe doing something, _anything_ , productive?”

“So, hey, shouldn’t you be like, not pretending to be my boss,” Ten bit back.

Still, the snarky specialist made his way to the door and left anyway.

“Um, I think there’s a call for the framing department on line one. Did you not hear that?” Jaemin asked, pointing to his ear-piece.

Jaehyun wrinkled his eyebrows and checked his walkie-talkie. He fiddled with the volume dial for a moment before huffing and heading for the door to answer the (imaginary) call at the framing counter.

“So what _are_ we doing, hmm?” Jaemin asked now that it was just the two of them.

“Uh, nothing.”

“Ha ha,” he rolled his eyes and pulled his locker open. “Come on, Injunnie. It’s only like, two days away so tell me! I mean I know we’re both working that night, but we have all day for something fun and romantic.”

“I told you, I have no plans. Valentine’s Day is a sham,” Renjun said firmly.

Jaemin frowned.

“But... it’s my first valentine’s day with someone I actually like...”

Oh boy. Now _that_ tugged on his heartstrings. He was actually starting to feel bad about the whole ordeal when he was called over the radio to go help a customer find a specific brand of glue.

“Look, I have to go meet a customer. You’re chill biking home? Please be safe.”

Jaemin hummed glumly as he clocked out. Renjun leaned in to kiss his cheek as he passed by him to leave, but Jaemin tilted away and dipped out.

 _Balls._ Renjun groaned and finally left to go back to do actual work.

 

\\\\\

 

“Matthew’s customer service, how can I help you? Valentine’s Day gift packaging? Ah, we’re all sold out. Yeah, all we have left is some odds and ends of décor. Yeah, sorry about that. Have a good day. Bye.”

Kun hung up the phone and returned his attention to the store’s ipad.

“Calling _on_ Valentine’s Day to shop _for_ Valentine’s Day,” he shook his head, talking to no one in particular. “I honestly wonder if these people are aware of the world around them.”

Jaemin had just past by, pouting harder than ever. His poutiest pout. He had just gotten to work after an uneventful and unfestive day and he was pissed about that. Not even the cupcakes Taeyong had brought in earlier were enough to cheer him up.

 _I am way too cute and way too loved to let this Valentine’s Day pass by without literally any sort of celebration._ It was bullshit.

Part of him, the smallest sliver, wanted to hold out hope. But his aries boyfriend wasn’t budging. Tragic.

_Just four hours and then I can go home and pretend this day didn’t happen._

He grabbed a cart and started poutily stuffing it with merchandise that had to be put back on the sales floor.

_“Hey Jaemin, Fine Arts is in shambles. Can you start recovering that section first?”_

“Damn, I guess,” he grumbled to himself before actually pressing the talk-button on his radio to respond. “Yeah sure, Kun. No problem.”

He trudged across the store until he was in the fine arts section. He headed down the first aisle and noticed something on the ground. Bending down, he immediately recognized it as a classic conversation heart. He picked it up off the grimy floor.

**LOVE BUG**

Jaemin begrudgingly smiled. That was Renjun’s first and _only_ pet name for him – apparently due to his “clingy, crawly, creepy nature’ which Jaemin thought was a _bit much_ but also kind of cute.

_He didn’t... Did he put that there? Just for me? That’s...sweet, I guess..._

As soon as he took another step into the space, he saw a handful more candy hearts sprawled on a shelf, accompanied by their emptied box nearby.

_Never mind. Just spilled candy. God damn it._

Huffing, he swiped it all into his hands and found the nearest trashcan to drop them into.

About an hour past. It was six o’clock and already quieting down. Jaemin had successfully been avoiding his boyfriend up until now, when he found him in the breakroom stuffing his face with another cupcake.

“How is your day going?”

“Fine,” Jaemin grumbled, mouth full of dried out cake.

“I have something that might cheer you up.”

He caught a small twinkle in Renjun’s eyes and noticed he was holding something behind his back.

“Better be good,” Jaemin warned.

“Ta-da!” He held out a small, heart-shaped box of chocolates in front of him.

It wasn’t much, and it was super tropey, but it did manage to tease a small grin out of Jaemin.

“Thank you, Injunnie,” he said quietly, taking the gift.

“Yeah apparently Johnny bought like a bunch for everyone who had to work today,” Renjun smiled, exposing a second one from behind his back for himself. “Bullshit holiday but hey, free chocolate! He’s the best, isn’t he?”

Jaemin’s cheeks fell. _Hmph_.

“Yup. The best,” he moped, turning to toss the box into his locker.

Another hour past. Seven o’clock.

_“Hey, anyone available for an online order pick-up?”_

_“Sorry, I’m with a customer.”_

_“I’m stuck on register.”_

Jaemin groaned and pressed the talk-button on his radio. “Yeah, I got it, gimme a sec.”

He skulked toward the framing counter that doubled as their pick-up counter. He actually made short work of retrieving the order for the customer – that way he didn’t have to pretend to be happy for any longer than strictly necessary.

Once he was done, he crossed behind the framing counter, dragging his feet towards the framing workshop.

“Chill Il, the illest, what’s good?”

Even Jaemin knew his greeting sounded tired and hollow, but he was sure the elder wouldn’t care one bit.

“Same shit, different day,” Taeil, a veteran custom framer answered, not even looking up from the glass he was meticulously measuring. “What’s up?”

“Hmm, nothin’ really...” Jaemin flipped through some stack of paperwork on the table as if it wasn’t complete gibberish to him. “Just working the longest shift in human history.”

“Ha, I know that game.”

Jaemin watched the framer at work, examining him. _How long has this guy been working here? Is this his life? God, I hope that won’t be me..._

He glanced around the workshop.

“What’s... what’s this?” Jaemin picked up a small, novelty Minnie Mouse plushie that was sitting on top of a filing cabinet. Attached to it was small box of pink and red jelly beans with a Valentine’s Day message.

Renjun used to call him ‘Minnie’ when they were just kids. He flipped the tag over between his fingers.

Taeil finally looked over.

“Oh, you know what? I think Jungwoo left that back here,” he responded, squinting to see better.

 _Jesus, be older_ , Jaemin thought.

“Yeah, he stopped back here on his way out not too long ago, actually. Said he got that as a gift. I guess that’s his fave character or something, I don’t know... You might wanna put that in the breakroom for him.”

_This is the worst thing to happen to anyone ever._

Scowling, he picked up the trinket and brought it to the back, leaving it on the table for the cashier when he was in next.

In no hurry, another hour past. Eight o’clock.

Jaemin was getting a jump on the nightly floor sweep since it was so slow, when Kun came walking over with a look that meant he was definitely about to ask him to do something.

“Hey, mind going for a cart run? No one’s done one all day and I feel like there’s a shitload out in the parking lot.”

It never failed to surprise Jaemin whenever Kun cursed. He just looked so squishy and soft like a living teddy bear.

“Yeah sure, fine,” Jaemin nodded. _Maybe I’ll get hit by a car while I’m at it._

“Cool. I’m gonna start pulling cash drawers now. I wanna be out of here at 9:05.”

This was Kun’s obligatory closing shift this week – something he did not care for.

Jaemin left the building and moseyed around the near-empty parking lot gathering abandoned carts by the two’s and three’s. He rounded the building to the side lot where maybe ten carts were clumped together.

“Are you joking,” he glowered. “For what purpose would anyone do this.”

Some joker had arranged them in the shape of heart. A _heart_. And now he had to bunch them all up and take multiple trips to bring them back to the store. Fucking stupid.

The last hour, the most draggiest of hours, finally, mercifully, passed. As promised, the whole gang was gathering in the breakroom to clock out within a few minutes after they had closed the front doors.

The store kind of looked like shit, but no one seemed to care.

Renjun had a stupid smile on his face as they walked to the front door and Jaemin hated it. He wished he had biked to work so he wouldn’t have to ride home with him.

“Okay, let’s go go gooo,” Kun clapped, hustling everyone out after he set the alarm.

Jaemin and Renjun walked in silence. It wasn’t until they settled into the car that it was broken.

“Chipotle?”

Jaemin looked at Renjun like it was the most revolting word to ever fall upon his ears.

“No. I just wanna go home.”

“Alright well I actually already ordered on the app, so we’ll just swing by and pick it up, okay?”

“Fine,” he grumbled in response.

Jaemin crossed his arms. He was so vexed that he didn’t steal the aux cord for once, so Renjun took a moment to cue something up on his phone before backing out the car.

He glanced over at Jaemin every so often to see if his expression had changed. (It hadn’t.)

“Do you remember this song?” he asked quietly, hopefully.

Jaemin stared at the speakers, as if they would enlighten him. He blinked.

“It was playing the first time you kissed me,” Renjun chuckled lightly to himself. “I remember because you said you hated it and I was trying to explain why it was so good, but you decided to kiss me instead of listening.”

Jaemin uncrossed his arms. A faint smile tugged at the corner of his lip for just a moment as the memory came back to him.

“The song isn’t as bad as I remember,” he said shyly.

“Because I think you just wanted to kiss me,” Renjun smirked.

Jaemin rolled his eyes to himself and leaned his elbow on the window, staring out.

They pulled up to Chipotle and went inside together.

“Hey guys, here you go,” the same old familiar face smiled at them a little too much, which Jaemin didn’t like.

“Thanks so much, and this is the _right_ _kind_ of chips, right? You double-checked?” Renjun asked, and Jaemin glared at him, confused.

“There’s only one type, what are you talking about?”

Renjun ignored his boyfriend and focused on the reliable Chipotle employee.

“Yep, _everything’s_ there, dude. Good to go!”

“Legend. thanks Mark.”

Renjun fist-bumped the weirdly friendly guy while Jaemin stood frozen in confusion. Renjun started to walk away and it took a second, but finally Jaemin caught up to him at the utensil station.

“What the hell was that about? ‘Mark?’ How do you know his name?”

“He’s wearing a nametag, Jaemin...” Renjun sighed. “Come on, or your burrito is gonna get all cold and disappointing.”

Once they were in the car, Renjun had piled the bags on Jaemin’s lap. He started the car slowly and headed to their neighborhood.

“Aren’t you gonna get into those chips, or...?” Renjun asked, eyeing his curiously unmoving boyfriend.

“I’m not hungry right now.”

“Bullshit, you’re always hungry for these dumb chips.”

Jaemin sighed. He really didn’t have an appetite after today.

“Fine, if you’re not gonna have any, then I will,” Renjun said. “Can you hand me some?”

He held out one hand while the other gripped the wheel. Jaemin pursed his lips in irritation and finally opened the paper bag, diving his hand inside.

His fingertips ran into something plastic. After recoiling for a moment, he pulled it out.

“What’s this shit?” he asked, holding up what looked like a small ziplock bag with a little box inside.

He examined it in the moonlight, looking back and forth to Renjun.

He hadn’t even noticed that they pulled up to the park in their neighborhood, where they would come to hang out and talk – since they couldn’t always do that at their homes, where neither of their parents knew the real nature of their relationship.

“Just open it,” Renjun sighed. “I know it looks weird or whatever, but I wasn’t about to let it get _soiled_ with chip grease...”

Jaemin tore open the baggie and carefully pulled out the tiny cardboard gift box.

**To My Valentine~**

Jaemin popped the lid off the box and lifted out a pair of black leather bracelets, each featuring a small stone at the center of the cording. Renjun flicked on the overhead light so he could see better.

Jaemin said nothing and Renjun panicked.

“This one has aquamarine, my birthstone, and this one has peridot, your birthstone – that one’s actually for me,” he plucked it out of Jaemin’s hand. “So it’s like we’ll always have the other with us, or whatever...”

His boyfriend was still quiet, rolling the pale blue bead between his fingers.

“Look, I know I said Valentine’s Day was stupid and I _still_ think that, but if it makes you happy, then it makes me happy,” he chewed his bottom lip. “Say something.”

“Injunnie... that is _so_ _gay_ ,” Jaemin squealed.

Renjun’s face burned tomato red and he shoved Jaemin’s arm with both hands while the latter’s laughter rang throughout the car. He had to grab onto the bags of food in his lap to save them from falling to the floor.

“Seriously, this is really sweet,” Jaemin beamed. “You really broke your principles for _me_ , huh.”

“Yeah well, I also enjoyed torturing you all day, too...” Renjun smirked. Jaemin’s head snapped towards him. “With the candy hearts, the chocolates, the carts... All me. I honestly don’t think I did any actual work today...”

“Maybe we deserve each other,” Jaemin giggled, trying to clasp the bracelet around his wrist.

But the angle was awkward. Renjun brushed his hand away and secured it for him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he whispered.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Jaemin echoed, leaning in to peck his boyfriend on the cheek.

Renjun grabbed one of the Chipotle bags.

“Now,” he started, pulling out a fat burrito. “Shall we eat?”

~

**Author's Note:**

> the song? "not nineteen forever" by the courteeners. just felt right for them ok lrglistnglstrlksjd
> 
> ok please leave me some kudos and comments !!! LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS BABES!
> 
> [twt!](https://twitter.com/mad__honey) [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/mad__honey)


End file.
